This invention relates generally to an apparatus for collecting and transporting biological samples, and particularly to a field kit for use in taking multiple blood samples and capable of protecting those samples while being transported to a remote analytical laboratory.
The practical and evidentiary concerns associated with the design of devices for collecting and transporting biological samples are outlined in the co-pending U.S. Pat. applications identified above, and particularly Ser. No. 7/089,586, which relates to an apparatus for collecting and transporting dual biological specimens such as urine and blood.
The drawbacks and disadvantages associated with devices known to the prior art for collecting and transporting biological samples have been outlined and discussed in the above identified applications, as well as the responses and remarks submitted during the prosecution of those applications, which are incorporated herein by reference. While the various embodiments of the apparatuses disclosed in those applications provide effective solutions for many of the problems related to collecting and transporting samples, there are situations in which they do not provide the optimal selection to meet the needs of the persons performing or organizations supervising the collection or testing procedures.
One alternative which may be desired in certain situations is a system for use solely in collecting and transporting blood samples.